The Unspoken Truth
by BakuraFTW
Summary: Thiefshipping. What is wrong with Bakura? Marik wants to find out. He better help him before its to late
1. Chapter 1

The Unspoken Truth

Please R&R i really want to what you think.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Yu Gi Oh only the plot

He cried almost everyday. Who did? Bakura did, thats what Marik thought. He saw him have nightmares almost everyday constantly waking up to cry even more.

He was used to seeing their relationship so happy, Every Thursday they would go to the movies just for fun but now he said there was nothing to see. He had been acting so strange becoming deeply expresses.

One time he saw a red cut on his wrist and we he asked him about it he told him it was nothing and told him to forget it. He saw as he wore long sleeves everyday now and he complained or shrugged it off when he asked him about it. He saw as each day he became more depressed and moody, he felt so helpless

He had been acting like that almost for 2 weeks. He wondered if he did anything wrong but he hadn´t. It was in the night when he first acted like that he had bruises but he refused to speak about them it was very strange.

*Flashback*

It was 10:05 in the night and Bakura told Marik he was going to the club with his brother Mariku who was the older of them. He later came home at 12 when Marik was up waiting for him. He hadn´t picked up his phone and became worried.

Bakura begun crying as he entered the door. Marik quickly put the book he was currently reading down and rushed over to him. He was in a terrible condition. His long white hair was very messy and he had bruises in his mouth and arms. He was crying all over.

¨Bakura, you look awful! What happened to you?¨ he said almost too fast

¨N-nothing Marik you don´t need to worry about it¨ he said slowly

¨Who did this? Did anyone hurt you? Who was it¨ Every question possible poured all over Marikś head, but Bakura didn´t seem to cooperate with him ¨Bakura you know if you let me help you it´ll be easier to catch the guy! Whats wrong with you?¨

Bakura shook his head and glanced down, he begun to wipe tears away but he felt so helpless. He was already feeling very helpless. I can´t let Marik find out about anything, if I really love him I can´t say anything¨ he thought. ¨Nothing Marik, this guy got to grabby thats all. B-but nothing happened I didn´t let anything happen I got away thats all there is¨ he stopped looking his way after that he gulped. ¨Iḿ going to get some sleep, I really need it¨ he finally said.

*End of Flashback*

Marik sighted, he wondered what was up.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unspoken Truth

Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh only the plotline of this story!

Bakura turned to look at the window, he didn't know what to do lately. He loved Marik more than anything and he could see that he was more sad each day because of felt like it was all his fault what had happened to him. He didn't want to remember. It was a hurtful thing but maybe he was right….Marik deserved someone better not him. He put his head down and begun sobbing. He never felt so helpless and more tempted in his life to do the right thing. If it hadn't been for that night he wouldn't feel like that.

*Flashback*

"Come on Bakura you don't actually think Marik is happy with you do you?" the voice said

"What are you talking about? He's been happy with me you don't have to be mad because you can't have him!"

"You don't think I can have him? Well after all…. you are in the way Bakura, I could have him if I wanted to please, I could even have you!"

"No, you are just crazy, you don't need to tell me this stuff! Either way you can't have him at all so quit telling me this. I haven't even done anything wrong"

"Of course you have, after all you took Marik from me"

*End of Flashback*

"Bakura" Marik walked and to look at Bakura crying in the corner. He sighed "I brought you some chinese food, I know that you love it" He put his hand shoulder but he quickly pulled away and cried even more. "I love you Bakura" he then walked away.

In the evening Ryou came to visit like he did almost every Sunday. He sat down next to Marik and gave him a piece of cake.

"Here, I made it myself. I hope that its good." he smiled

"Thank you Ryou, I really appreciate it" he gave a long sad sigh

"How is he feeling?" he asked it every time he came over.

"I think he is getting better" he turned to look another way he didnh't want to let him know that he was just getting worse.

Ryou nodded " Well I'm glad to hear that, but you know you aren't the best liar"

"I'm sorry Ryou, I don't know what to do thats all" he begun crying.

Bakura stopped looking at them and closed the door to his bedroom. He layed down in the bed and sighed. He deserves so much better, maybe he should just get out of the picture, he wasn't good enough at all...He closed his eyes and cried more. Maybe I should just end this all and do him a favour...him….to him….

He looked down, he begun searching his drawers until he found that blade, that blade he always used to hurt himself. The knife was an easy method to die, you just had to put it in your wrist and make it go through your veins. Like that you just cut the blood flow and die

He put it away as soon as he heard footsteps. Marik came in the rooms and layed down on the bed. "Bakura come on" he patted his own chest and let Bakura lay on him. "You know he is very worried for you, I just wish you could tell me what is going on, you know all of us could help you together Ryou, Mariku, the gang, me"

Bakura shook his head and closed his eyes.


End file.
